I'll kiss you if I feel like it
by illbeyourhimitsu
Summary: Izaya's dumb enough to fall off a bridge one day. Surprisingly, he has regrets. When Shizuo catches him, he decides not to have anymore of them. T for language.


Ikebukuro is full of bridges, ledges and tall buildings that people have died from falling off of. Everyone knows that suicide isn't all rare in a city like this. Shizuo himself tends to avoid those. Though it's not as if he even needs to go anywhere near them. He knows that if he were to go into a rage close to a ledge, he'd be stupid enough in that state to accidentally kill himself.

He'd think that Izaya, of all people, would be aware of this. Shizuo knows about the weird thing he'd do to random girls to make them want to kill themselves. Meeting so many times in high places and Shizuo'd think it make him more cautious. Not to mention the louse _skips _everywhere.

Shizuo is absolutely stunned when he sees Izaya fall off of a bridge. The fur-trimmed coat gives it away; it's the only one Shizuo has ever seen anyone wear. Izaya is falling backwards, and his silver rings are glinting, shining in the little sunlight the day has left.

_I've gotta-! _He thought, before darting towards Izaya's falling body.

* * *

Izaya skipped along the road, after a rather successful day. He had had the pleasure of observing a fight between two men over some rather average-looking girl, while eating some fatty tuna and laughing his head off. Sold some information for far too much than what it was actually worth, and he hadn't even seen that monster Shizuo at all. In Izaya's standards. Today was close to perfect.

He snickered a little, and hopped up onto the bridge's ledge. Far, far underneath him, cars rushed past each other.

It seemed ironic that a truck drove past. Simply put, the force hit him, and subsequently he was falling.

"Fuck." He murmured, before biting his lip. Oh, how he knew this would hurt. Oh…how he knew this would do much more than just hurt.

Regrets, regrets, regrets. Izaya thought he wouldn't have any. But he was so young, not even half a century yet, and he had done and seen so little. He'd only breached the tip of human emotions. And all this time, he hadn't even had the time to think about himself. He had yet to be hurt. How would though who knew him react if he were to break an arm, a leg? Right now he wondered if it were possible for him to fall in love. Hah! What a joke. If his lip wasn't bleeding from how hard he was already biting it, he would have laughed. As if he could love one human more than the others. Ridiculous. Well, really, as if anyone could love him at all. How much he loved humanity, and yet it seemed no one was returning his love.

This falling was annoying. If Izaya had more time, he would have thought more about himself. How strange he really was.

Izaya closed his eyes, slowly, and then waited to be splattered amid the cars and street. By his judgement, the amount of time it took to fall down below would almost be up. But it never came. He opened his eyes.

"What the hell…"

Shizuo was looking across from him, at nothing in particular, but Izaya stared directly at him. Oh, and the angle he was looking up at him from, Izaya could tell that Shizuo was _holding _him like a frickin' _princess. _

Izaya shoved Shizuo's hands off of him, and scrambled out of his arms, stumbling on the pavement. Somehow they were on the pathway next to the speeding cars and trucks.

"What," Izaya got to his feet, pressing a hand to his temple, dizzy, "are you doing?" He growled, angered that his perfect day had gone so terribly wrong.

"You were falling. Was I supposed to leave you to die?" Shizuo mumbled. Izaya made a face. Shizuo, mumbling? That was…rather unusual.

"You just saved my life. I thought you wanted to kill me?" He smirked, folding his hands behind his back and leaning over towards him. Almost dying did miracles, he supposed. He certainly hadn't seen this side of Shizuo.

"I thoughtyou _hated_ me…right, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned.

Shizuo noticed his proximity and stepped back, putting his hand up to the cigarette in his mouth, which he then flicked over to the street.

"I do, flea. I just don't want to get sick every time I see your blood on the street."

"Nah. I don't think so," An idea struck Izaya. He had just been thinking about regrets. And he felt like trying it. If he didn't do it now. Sowhat would happen if he… "I don't really think you hate me."

He reached up and took Shizuo's head in his hands, titled his own just a little, and pressed his lips to Shizuo's. Smirking, he bit down on Shizuo's bottom lip, feeling him squirm. He bit a little harder, and then Shizuo grabbed him by the waist; swung him around, parted his lips, and then began to kiss him back.

It was a battle for dominance. As it always was between them, except now with their tongues, Izaya thought with a smirk.

And with that last smirk, Shizuo pulled his lips away, and Izaya couldn't help but follow his mouth. He was disappointed to see that he hadn't even bruised Shizuo's mouth. AS for his own, however, he could feel the sting.

Sliding his hands to around Shizuo's neck, he grinned at him, "Enough already, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo dropped his hands from around Izaya's waist, but didn't pull away.

"This is totally…" He muttered, looking down and away.

Izaya frowned, "What?" He moved his hands again, down to the lapels of Shizuo's vest.

"This is totally weird." Shizuo said, looking down at Izaya.

"I don't mind."

"I-"

Izaya tugged at Shizuo's vest, pulling him close, "Come on, Shizu-chan. What are you so afraid of?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at him. Izaya shrugged. If he were anyone other than himself, he would be scared of him, too.

"Shizuo. Can we just kiss?"

So they did.

Izaya really wasn't sure where this was heading, but at least he wouldn't be falling.

* * *

**A/N: Wow i have no idea where this came from. Did you like it? I really hope so.**


End file.
